1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power adaptors and, more particularly, to programmable power adaptors.
2. Related Art
Power adaptors are used to provide electrical power to, and/or charge batteries for, a variety of portable electronic devices, such as computers, mobile telephones, handheld personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), smartphones, MP3 players, DVD players, and the like.
Different portable electronic devices often have different electrical requirements. Different portable electronic devices also typically have physically distinct electrical input ports. As a result, conventional power adaptors are generally designed for particular electronic devices. Although some conventional power adaptors are designed to be interchangeable with multiple electronic devices, conventional power adaptors lack programmability and configurability. Thus, what is needed is a programmable power adaptor.